


Warmth

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comfort Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, MCU Kink Bingo, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: “I can’t get drunk. Did you know that?”Bucky sat in the bombed out bar, a bottle of cheap bourbon in one hand, a dirty glass in the other.“No, I did not,” Peggy replied, cautious. Though his tone was even and calm, this was a delicate moment. The red around his eyes only confirmed Peggy’s suspicions.***Azzano, Italy: Steve falls from the train instead of Bucky. In the aftermath, Peggy and Bucky become each other's comfort





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Square G2 of my MCU Kink Bingo Card: Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter
> 
> You know, I wasn't sure where this one came from, but I've been processing grief in my life, so I think this story must have come from that.  
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by :)

**Azzano, Italy**

“I can’t get drunk. Did you know that?”

Bucky sat in the bombed out bar, a bottle of cheap bourbon in one hand, a dirty glass in the other. 

“No, I did not,” Peggy replied, cautious. Though his tone was even and calm, this was a delicate moment. The red around his eyes only confirmed Peggy’s suspicions. She padded around the table and pulled up an overturned chair. 

“...You know, I didn’t either. Hydra didn’t tell me much. Didn’t have to. Had a very... effective recruitment strategy.” 

The glass was filled once again, and Peggy watched as Bucky brought a steady hand to his lips. He may not be able to get drunk, but it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. Peggy reached across the table, taking the drained glass from his hand. She poured a fresh drink from the bottle, filling the glass to the rim and draining it in one, easy gulp before pouring herself another.

“You have this evening, Sergeant—"

“—James. Bucky.”

“You have this evening, Sergeant. We have all suffered a terrible loss. But it does no good for your squad see you this way. You still have your missions.”

At the mention of his responsibilities, Bucky crumpled in on himself, ashamed. Peggy’s hand firmly grasped his chin until his eyes met hers.

“Cry. Talk. Scream. What _ever_ it is you need, take tonight, so that _you_ can lead tomorrow. Remember, it wasn’t just the uniform that made people want to follow your friend.” 

The intensity in her voice cut through the fog in Bucky’s mind and for the first time since she sat down, he took in the woman in front of him. This wasn’t just his loss. As much as it burned him to admit it, the intense gaze in Peggy’s eyes told him that she had lost someone, too. Bucky sat up straighter, letting her hand fall from his chin.

“He wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me. If I hadn’t enlisted, he wouldn’t have tried so hard to get killed over here. If I hadn’t been captured, he wouldn’t have joined the Commandoes, and if he hadn’t joined our unit, he wouldn’t have fallen off that damn train. ”

“… I’m sorry, James, but did you know Captain Rogers?”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” she replied, her eyes melting a little at the name. 

Bucky leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing. “I knew him better than anyone else can say they did _ma’am._.”

Peggy paused before taking a fortifying sip. “Then you know that there was no man... or woman who could change his mind once it was set.” Her words hung in the air as they sized each other up. “Did you respect your friend?”

“Of course.”

“Then you should honor the choice that he made to serve his country. He fought and died for what he believed in. We should respect that, as we did him.”

“… you thought he was a stubborn punk, too?”

“… He was the kindest, smartest, most stubborn… _punk_ … I had ever met.”

Bucky burst into laughter, the melody of Peggy’s accent clashing against the rude words. 

“I’m glad I could entertain you, Sergeant—James.”

* * *

As the first signs of dawn crept over the horizon, the pair started to shuffle back toward their lodgings. They walked in companionable silence, and while fatigue slowed her steps slightly, Peggy noticed that Bucky’s footsteps were much more even. It didn’t seem couth to inquire, but from the sparse reports provided of the Commandoes capture, Peggy gathered that his time behind enemy lines had changed him dramatically. Some changes were natural; this was war. But something about the look in Bucky’s eyes, and his lack of sleep that didn’t seem to phase him as it would others made her wonder about their time under Hydra’s ‘care. His earlier comment about alcohol only supported her suspicions.

But those were questions for another time. Maybe after the war was finished, if they made it home at all. For now, the air was pleasant, despite the brisk chill. Peggy tilted her head back, enjoy an unexpected breeze.

Next to her, Bucky watched as Peggy took in a deep breath, the long column of her throat peeking out above her dark scarf. A single curl had fallen from her coiffed do, and he smiled at the sight. Steve had been smart on her, and that burned Bucky sometimes. But now, as he caught glimpses of her by the streetlight, he could admit she was a beautiful woman. Bucky held out his arm in invitation.

Peggy paused in her steps and looked at the offering. “Are you afraid I can’t hold my liquor, James?”

“No, ma'am. You can more than handle yourself. Just wanted to be polite.”

Peggy didn’t usually allow such displays; most of the men here were looking for ways to undermine her hard-won authority. But there was genuine warmth in Bucky’s voice, and they both needed the comfort. She looped her arm through his, allowing herself to lean into his warm body for support.

If Peggy was honest, she didn’t dislike Bucky. He was just arrogant not a little overprotective of his friend. He was charming, though. Real skill on the field and with women backed his arrogance, and his overprotective nature came from a genuine love that was obvious to anyone willing to see. 

“Thank you, James. You are a good friend, you know.”

“Why, thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I know you’re a good judge of character…and you cared about him, too.”

At Bucky’s compliment, Peggy’s eyes teared up, blurring her vision. Perhaps it was the drink, or just the reality of Steve’s loss finally catching up to her, but her face suddenly felt hot against the cold night air as she fought back the tears.

Bucky didn’t comment on Peggy's reaction but allowed her a moment. Around the corner, he heard a group of young soldiers stumbled out of one of the few remaining taverns in town. Bucky wrapped his arm around Peggy’s waist and pulled her to a side alley, shielding her from view, ignoring their low whistles as the rowdy group walked past them.

“You didn’t have to do that, James, I can take care of myself,” Peggy said once the group was gone. 

It’s no wonder her and Steve liked to each other. Peggy was almost as headstrong and independent as Steve was. 

“I know. I just…wanted to,” Bucky replied.

The alley shielded them from view on the main street. Standing this close in the dark lane, he could smell her perfume, a blend of floral and musk. It had been ages since Bucky had scented a woman’s perfume and he lingered, enjoying the scent. The heat of Bucky’s body bled through the fabric of his coat, and they both could feel the other’s warmth along the length of their bodies.

Peggy cleared her throat softly. “James—”

“—Bucky...ma'am.”

“...I’m…” Peggy took in a deep breath, catching the sweetness of Bucky’s breath as it passed his lips, a rich red color that suggested he liked to bite at them. Had they always been that way? “...I’m fine. I don’t need your help.”

“I know you don’t.”

“Then why are we still standing here?”

There was no reason. The crowd of nosy soldiers was gone, and they both had coats to shield them from the weather. However, they remained. Bucky shifted to move his weight off of Peggy’s smaller frame, but just as he started to pull away, her hand reached out to grip the side of his coat, bringing him back in.

“What are we doing here, Agent Carter?”

Peggy shook her head, the displaced ringlet dancing across her skin. “I don’t know… I just want to get warm. Maybe you do, too, Bucky.”

At the sound of his name, something inside Bucky stirred. He shifted his leg to fit his thigh between Peggy’s, and leaned in, just as Peggy reached up and pulled him in close. Her red-lacquered lips crashed against his naturally bright ones as they kissed, allowing their bodies to keep each other warm. 

They made their way to Peggy’s private quarters and licked, sucked, and tasted each other’s sweetness as the night bled into the morning. Peggy explored the parts of Bucky that were soft and hard as he buried himself in her warm, wet body over and over. They got lost in each crevice and hidden place of the other, each caress and kiss feeling like a prayer to their lost friend. And as the sun crept higher in the sky, the two clung to each other as hard as they could, forgetting the war, and everything they had lost, just a little bit longer.


End file.
